


Stranger

by romeoandjulietyouwish



Series: Big Fish [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Baby Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Howard Stark Lives, Maria Stark Lives, Maria Stark's A+ Parenting, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19006561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romeoandjulietyouwish/pseuds/romeoandjulietyouwish
Summary: Tony and Pepper introduce their son to Tony's parents.Inspired by the song Stranger from the musical Big Fish





	Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr- romeoandjulietyouwish

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Pep?” Tony asks. 

Pepper sighs, “They’re your parents, Tony. They deserve to meet their grandson.” As if on cue, Peter starts to cry. Tony sighs and walks over to the crib, picking the squirming baby into his arms. 

“I know but my dad and I...” Tony looks down at the baby in his arms, “We’re just different.”

Pepper comes up beside him and wraps his arm around his shoulders, “But now you have Peter. That’s something you and your dad have in common: fatherhood.” 

“Yeah,” Tony says. “But I haven’t talked to him in years. He’s a stranger to me, Pep.”

Pepper smiles, “Peter was a stranger to you too.” Tony sighs and looks down at the now smiling baby in his arms. “And besides,” Pepper continues, “if you talk to each other, you won’t be strangers anymore. And your mom will be there. Just imagine how happy she’ll be when she meets Peter.

“I hate your logic,” Tony says. Pepper kisses his cheek with a smile. 

“Boss,” JARVIS says, “they’re here and waiting with Mr. Hogan in the living room.” 

Tony can feel his heart rate picking up. Pepper squeezes his arm, “It’s going to be alright.” 

Tony takes a deep breath and nods. Then he looks down at the baby in his arms, “Are you ready to meet your grandparents, Peter?” He asks softly. The baby coos in response. Tony looks up at Pepper and nods. 

They walk out of their bedroom and down the hall. As they get closer, Tony can hear his parents and Happy talking quietly while they wait for them. When Tony and Pepper walk into the room, Maria and Howard stand. Maria’s eyes go wide with a smile as she catches sight of the baby. Maria walks over to Tony and Peter. Her eyes fill with tears as she looks at the baby. Maria and Pepper hug and Maria turns back to Tony. 

“What’s his name?” Maria asks Tony and Pepper. 

“Peter,” Tony says. “He’s a little less than a month old.” Maria smiles.

“May I?” She asks, looking at Peter. Tony nods and passes Peter to Maria. Peter looks up at Maria with wide eyes, “He’s precious,” Maria says softly. “Hi, Peter. I’m your nana.”

Tony smiles at the scene. He leaves his mother with Pepper and walks over to Howard. He offers the stony man a handshake, “Dad.”

“Anthony.” Howard says, shaking his hand stiffly. “How are you?” They sit down as Happy walks over to Pepper and Maria.

Tony smiles, “I’m great, dad, really. Peter...” Tony sighs, “he’s incredible. I’ve never been happier.”

Tony swears he almost sees a small smile on his face, “I’m proud of you, son.” Howard pats Tony’s arm and looks over to where Maria and Pepper talk quietly. “Can I meet him?” Tony smiles and nods. He stands up and Howard follows him. The two of them walk over. Maria holds Peter in her arms and Tony can see that Peter is almost asleep. 

Tony puts a hand on Pepper’s back as they come to stand beside the women. “Dad wanted to meet Peter.” Maria smiles up at Howard and turns to face him.

Howard looks down at the tiny baby, “Can I hold him?” Tony nods and Peter is passed to Howard. It’s almost like magic, Tony can almost see his dad’s heart melting as he looks at his grandson. Peter slowly opens his eyes and looks up curiously at Howard. Pepper squeezes Tony’s hand. 

“Dad?” Tony asks. 

Howard sniffs and for a second Tony thinks he might be crying. Howard doesn’t look up at Tony, “You were right, Tony,” Howard says, “he’s incredible.” Tony smiles and Pepper squeezes his side. 

“Thank you, dad,” Tony says. 

Howard looks up at Tony, “Can we talk?” 

Tony’s eyes go wide, “Uh, sure.” Howard hands Peter back to Maria and goes with Tony back to the couch. 

“I want to be part of Peter’s life,” Howard says simply. Tony freezes. Out of everything he expected to come out of his dad’s mouth, it wasn’t that. “I’ll leave it up to you how involved I am and I want you to know that it’s okay to say no, but please give me a chance.” 

And for the first time in Tony’s life, he sees his father nervous. Tony smiles, “I would love that, dad. I’m sure Pepper agrees with me I would you and mom to be part of his life.” 

Howard gives him a small smile, “Thank you, Tony. You have no idea how much that means to me.”

They sit in silence for a moment, “Dad, can I ask you a question?” Tony asks. Howard gestures for him to go on. “Were you ever afraid to be a parent?”

Howard sighs, “I was terrified. But your mother never gave up on me,” he shook his head, “no matter how much I deserved it. Can I give you some advice?” Tony nods. “As a parent, you have to make a lot of choices, a lot of tough ones. My advice to you is that you never have to make choices alone. You have Pepper and you have me and your mother. So don’t hesitate to rely on them if you need help because you’ll do the same for them.” 

Tony nods, “Thank you, dad.”

“Tony?” Maria says. She walks over, Pepper trailing behind her holding Peter. Maria sits down across from him and Pepper gently hands Peter to Tony. Tony’s heart swells at the way Peter’s eyes immediately begin to droop. Peter makes a soft gurgling noise as he drifts to sleep. 

“How long are you in town?” Tony asks his mother. 

Maria thinks for a moment, “For another week or so. Howard has so business to finish up before we can head home.” 

Tony nods, “If you’re free anytime while you’re here, Pepper and I would love to have you babysit for us if you’d be up for it.” 

Maria nods enthusiastically, “I would love to, bambino.” 

Pepper sighs in relief, “Thank you, Tony and I are swamped with work.” 

“Speak for yourself,” Tony says with a laugh. Maria and Pepper chuckle. “But, she’s right. This little guy has taken up every waking hour and most of our sleeping ones.” Maria smiles knowingly. 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Pepper asks. 

Howard smiles, “That would be lovely. I understand we have a lot of catching up to do.” The group shares a warm smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I love the musical Big FIsh and you should totally listen to it!
> 
> Question: Should I make the rest of the one shots/short fics based on Big Fish part of a series or one long fic with a bunch of chapters?


End file.
